User interface (UI) refers to the whole design of human-computer interactions, operation logics, and interface aesthetic design of a software application. UI is a medium enabling interactions and exchanging of information between humans and machines; through UI, information having a machine-readable format can be transformed to that having a human-readable format. UI is also a tool which can enable the interactions between a user and a machine's hardware, allowing the user to operate the machine conveniently and efficiently and thus to finish the work by means of the hardware.
A good UI design not only personalizes the software application, but also comforts, simplifies, and frees the operation of the software application, fully showing the positioning and characteristics of the software application.
With the rapid development of the computer's hardware, applications (software product) in the past cannot meet requirements from users. In the fierce market competition, an application cannot enable the company to win the market share only having powerful functions. Some companies begin to realize that UI design may become a large selling point of the software product. It is practically proved that the small input in the UI design such as the aesthetic design and usability of the software product brings large output, and the input-output ratio of the UI design is much greater than that of the development of leading functions of the software product.
At present, when automated testing of a software UI is performed, as shown in FIG. 1, all the codes or instructions for implementing the automated testing need to be rewritten when new requirements appear or the software is updated. Thus, the automated testing of the software cannot be continuously performed conveniently and efficiently.